1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of genetics and cellular and molecular biology. More particularly, the invention relates to antibodies which bind to and modulate the signaling of Cripto, kits comprising such antibodies, and methods which use the antibodies.
Cripto is a cell surface protein of 188 amino acid residues serendipitously isolated in a cDNA screen of a human embryonic carcinoma library (Ciccodicola et al., 1989, EMBO J., vol. 8, no. 7, pp. 1987-1991). The Cripto protein has at least two notable domains: a cysteine-rich domain, and a domain first characterized as similar to the domain found in the epidermal growth factor (EGF) family. Cripto was originally classified as a member of the EGF family (Ciccodicola et al., supra); however, subsequent analysis showed that Cripto did not bind any of the known EGF receptors and its EGF-like domain was actually divergent from the EGF family (Bianco et al., 1999, J. Biol. Chem., 274:8624-8629).
The Cripto signaling pathway has remained elusive despite continued investigation, with the literature supporting activation of several different pathways, including a MAP kinase pathway (DeSantis et al., 1997, Cell Growth Differ., 8:1257-1266; Kannan et al., 1997, J. Biol. Chem., 272:3330-3335), the TGF-β pathway (Gritsman et al., 1999, Development, 127:921-932; Schier et al., 2000, Nature, 403:385-389), possible interactions with the Wnt pathway (Salomon et al., Endocr Relat Cancer. 2000 December; 7(4):199-226; and cross talk with the EGF pathway (Bianco et al., 1999, J. Biol. Chem., 274:8624-8629).
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,643 and two divisional applications related thereto (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,654,140 and 5,792,616), disclose a human Cripto gene, Cripto protein, and antibodies to Cripto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,557 and three divisional applications related thereto (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,866, 5,650,285, and 5,854,399), disclose a human Cripto-related gene and protein. Also disclosed are antibodies which bind to the Cripto-related protein but do not cross react by binding to the Cripto protein itself.
Cripto protein overexpression is associated with many tumor types (including but not limited to breast, testicular, colon, lung, ovary, bladder, uterine, cervical, pancreatic, and stomach), as demonstrated by immunostaining of human tissue with rabbit polyclonal antibodies raised against small cripto peptides. Panico et al., 1996, Int. J. Cancer, 65: 51-56; Byrne et al., 1998, J Pathology, 185:108-111; De Angelis et al., 1999, Int J Oncology, 14:437-440. The art is therefore in need of means of controlling, restricting, and/or preventing such overexpression, modulating Cripto signaling, and modulating the consequences of Cripto expression (i.e., promotion and/or maintenance of cell transformation).